


We Snuggle Up Between the Stones

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Guess I needed a break from all the angst I'm working on, M/M, That's not how it works for me, Why did I write something cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're always there for each other, no matter what. It's nice to have someone to count on. Based on Things to Make It Warm by Cavetown.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	We Snuggle Up Between the Stones

There are more guns than expected, and all of them are aimed at Tim. Jason's heart stops, and time seems to slow. As the gunfire starts, he flings himself over Tim, taking the brunt of the damage. The jacket is toast, and armor barely holds up. Once the ammo runs out, they stagger up and quickly dispatch the mobsters.

Leaving a flash drive of evidence and a pile of unconscious bodies, the two sit on the roof, waiting for the GCPD to arrive. The flashing lights come closer,and soon all are being carted away to jail.  
With laughs and yells, the two head to the apartment they call home. Tim slips through the window first with Jason following soon after. The lights are turned on and costumes removed. Tim wrinkles his nose at the jacket's state, and turns to Jason.

"You didn't have to do that. I have the same armor as you, and would have been fine."

Jason shakes his head, disappointment clear. "You don't know that for sure. I couldn't deal with that, so I made my choice."

Tim sighs, obviously disapproval obvious, but the conversation is over.

Jason pulls off Tim's mask, and a smile graces the smaller man's face. He leans down and kisses Tim's nose, causing a surprised yelp to escape.

Later that night, Tim crawls into bed with Jason. WE work always stressed him, and with a board meeting tomorrow Tim had to make sure there was no holes in his plans.  
Looking into his eyes, Jason felt a spark of happiness run through his chest. His lover's eyes were a steel blue, Sparks of silver throughout that Jason could easily get lost in.  
The two laid next to each other, slowly falling asleep due to the other's presence. After all, nightmares were far to common between them.

In the morning, Jason got up to find Tim rushing around the kitchen, coffee in hand and suit done perfectly. There was no clue to how many cups Tim had already, but it was likely at least four.  
With a quick kiss, Tim was out the door and off to save the world in a way different than their night job.

Grabbing some breakfast and setting up water for tea, Jason sat down and opened his book. Recently he'd been rereading The Outsiders, something he hadn't read in years. The connections to his life were rather obvious, and he couldn't help but remember why he liked it.

Hours later the door opens and Jason turns to find Tim standing there.

Dropping his briefcase, he ran to Jason. A tiredness had settled in his bones, one that was becoming more and more rare. Even then, permanent bags are nestled under his eyes, ones typically hidden by a mask. Breathing in Jason's scent, Tim couldn't be happier to have him. After all, who else would take him?

The two curl together onto the couch, simply appreciating the existence of the other. Day changes to night, but they're both asleep by then.

Rain taps against the window, and yet all of Gotham's other vigilantes are patrolling. At one point Dick slides in to check on his younger brothers. A smile glides onto his face, and he slides right back out, unwilling to disturb their quiet. The rest of the family is good, and the night continues.

In the morning, Tim lays essentially asleep on the table, kept up from a night of nightmares. A steaming up is placed in front of him, and Tim's head slowly lifts. Jason sits across from him, slowly sipping from his cup of tea. 

"Thank you," Tim mumbles and starts sipping his coffee.

Jason nods, then glances at his pale but flushed skin. "Are you sick?"

Tim pauses before shaking his head. Rolling his eyes, Jason a hand to Tim's forehead and quickly pulls back.  
"No, you're definitely sick."

An honest to God whine comes from Tim's mouth as medicine is placed in front of him. "I'm fine, Jason. Stop worrying."

"Blasphemy," is the responding answer, so Tim took the pills with a scowl on his face. Patrol was definitely a no, unless he wanted to stay bound to his room in the manor.  
Night falls and Red Good heads out, leaving behind an ill Red Robin. After a quiet night, he returns to find a sleeping Tim. A smile settles onto Jason’s face, and a kiss is pressed to his lover’s head.

When all of the costume is off, Tim is picked up and carried to the bed for both to settle into.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maybetheremaybenot


End file.
